


Mabon: Ray

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Wheel Of The Year (Poetry) [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, Love Poems, M/M, Mabon - Freeform, Male Slash, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Series, Series: The Wheel Of The Year Poetry, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Wicca, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-03
Updated: 1999-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: In Autumn's first fruits, Ray partakes of his Benny.  Originally posted 8/26/97.





	Mabon: Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this poem was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.

A crisping chill  
Descends on the city  
And trees burst  
Into wondrous flame.  


Benny-love's eyes  
Are bright as jewels,  
His cheeks are apple-rosy  
(*Both* sets!)  


His lips are sweet  
Like wine that's fresh  
From the vineyard.  
Oh, *caro mio*!  


We pay homage  
To the Goddess  
In the ancient way,  
Her consort's rays  
Warming us in  
The autumn day.  


I press my finger  
Between those cheeks,  
His moans soft  
And golden  
As he pushes  
Harder, wanting more,  
The pulse of passion  
Opening the limbs.  


My finger leaves him,  
But he's not  
Bereft for long.  
We fall together  
Onto a bed of leaves  
That crackles beneath us  
As I ride  
(And I'm not even  
Musical).  


He gasps, flowing  
His love,  
Showers of scarlet  
And dazzling gold  
Covering us  
With Her bounty.  
Maple leaves...  
Of course!  


I kiss him tenderly.  



End file.
